A method of reducing the dust generation of a fine powder or a powder is as follows.
In Patent Document 1, a treatment method of reducing the dust generation of a fine powder which is easily scattered as a powder dust during an operation of slaked lime, dolomite, calcium carbonate, cement, gypsum, slag, magnesium hydroxide, or the like, is described. Specifically, an attempt of reducing the dust generation of the fine powder is performed by mixing a branched polyethyleneimine solution with respect to the fine powder.
In Patent Document 2, a method of reducing the dust generation of a powder such as quicklime, light burnt dolomite, cement, gypsum, slag, coke powder or diatomaceous earth, of which the quality is changed by adding water, is described. Specifically, an attempt of reducing the dust generation of a fine powder is performed by mixing a branched polyethyleneimine solution in which an organic solvent is used as a solvent with a powder.
As described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, there is a method of suppressing the dust generation property of a powder-like low molecular weight compound. However, for example, there has been no method of suppressing the dust generation of a powder-like high molecular weight compound such as a resin until now.
Among high molecular weight compounds, it is known that as to a thermosetting resin, the polarity of the thermosetting resin is high and it is hard to be mixed with a compound which is generally used as a lubricant.